Masahiro Fumino
Perfil * Nombre: ふみの まさひろ /Fumino Masahiro * Apodos: "Multi-talentos", "Príncipe de las Baladas", "Emperador" "El Yerno Ideal", "El Hijo de Japón". * Profesión: 'Cantante, Actor, MC, Modelo, Pianista y Compositor * '''Fecha de nacimiento: ' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Tokyo, Japón * '''Estatura: '''182 cm * '''Peso: '''70 kg * '''Signo zodiacal: Capricornio * Tipo de sangre: 'B * '''Agencia: 'HappyRace Entertainment Dramas * Hwayugi (2017-2018) * The Producer (KVSJ, 2015) * You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) * Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) * The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) * The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) * My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) * Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) * Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) * Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) * Ao Haru Ride (KVSJ, 2004-2005) * My Friends (TBA, 2004) Películas * Marital Harmony (2016) * Today's Love (2015) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 2004 * Habilidad: '''Esgrima (Kendo), piano, guitarra y batería. * '''Hobbies: Escuchar música, jugar fútbol, fotografía y cocinar. * Idiomas: Japones, inglés, Chino (Basico) * Pareja: ** Yuna Ameno (2013-2015) * Fanclub: '''"AIREN"; que significa "Persona Amada" (palabra china; Ài, viene de amor y ren, viene de persona) * '''Color oficial: Perla menta. * Familia: Sus padres y una hermana menor. * Película Romántica Favorita: '''Notting Hill. * '''Color Favorito: '''Azul. * Cuando era adolescente tenía una banda de rock con sus amigos, que se llamaba 'Hemorragia Cerebral', donde él era el vocalista. Pero cuando tenía al rededor de 15/14 años sus padres le dijeron que dejara la banda para dedicarse a sus estudios. Él aceptó, pero fue a escondidas a una última presentación que ya tenían programada en un pequeño teatro. * Es uno de los pocos que es exitoso en los 3 aspectos del entretenimiento (actuación, música y variedad) por lo que se ganó el titulo de "Multi-Entertainment". * No fuma, pero le gusta el beber alcohol cuando puede. Varias celebridades han intentado emborracharlo sólo para ver si dejaba de ser tan educado pero dicen que su resistencia es impresionante. * Tiene acrofobia. Ha declarado innumerables veces que odiaba los parque de diversiones cuando era niño. A pesar de ello, en muchas escenas de diferentes dramas o películas le han hecho subirse a estos juegos. Como en Today's Love que hicieron que subiera cerca de 40 veces al drop tower para grabar una escena. * Es muy cosquilloso. * Seung Gi es conocido como "la celebridad la cual los paparazzi se han dado por vencido". Hubo una vez que un reportero de Sports Seoul (Dispatch) lo siguió por 3 años consecutivos y no consiguió nada más que 3 ó 4 fotos, y la gran mayoría sólo confirmaba su imagen positiva. Luego lo volvieron a seguir por 6 meses más, pero volvieron a tener el mismo resultado. * A su canción debut se le "acusa" de provocar el síndrome del "gusto por las noonas (mujeres mayores)" en Japón. You're My Girl, es una canción sobre un joven enamorado de una mujer mayor que él que sólo lo ve como un niño o un hermanito. * No le gusta bailar, ya que dice que tiene dos pies izquierdos y dice que lo que más le gustaría borrar si pudiera, sería todos los videos de él bailando. * En el 2008, se le ofreció el papel protagónico del drama histórico de MBC, The Return of Iljimae, pero lo rechazó. Por esto Masahiro estuvo prohibido por un tiempo en este canal ya que prefirió 1N2D. * En el programa 1N2D lo apodaron 'Cerebro de Burbuja' ya que es bastante torpe y olvidadizo. * Es conocido por cantar incluso mejor en vivo que en las grabaciones. * Su canción 'Time for Love' fue escrita por él (la primera vez que incluye una canción escrita por él en un álbum) en 20 min. durante las grabaciones de 1N2D en Japón, cuando se sentía realmente solo. * En una encuesta realizada en el 2011, Masahiro Fumino fue considerado el mejor actor entre las estrellas Hayllu por encima de Jonhg y Nicholas de Boys Generation * A su familia no le gusta todo esto de ser conocido, por lo que él respeta su decisión tratando de que nadie sepa la identidad de ellos. Esta decisión ha provocado que no pudiera ir a ninguna de las graduaciones de su hermana menor, pero sí ha contado que nunca creyó que pudiera estar tan orgulloso de alguien cuando supo que ella fue aceptada en la universidad. Ha contado diferentes anécdotas sobre esto, por ejemplo los amigos de su hermana no saben que él es parte de su familia, así que sí uno de ellos le hace el comentario de que se parecen, ella responde "¡¿Como podría parecerme a un chico?!" tratando de parecer ofendida o que a sus padres los vecinos les han dicho que Masahiro vive por los al rededores y ellos responden "¿En serio?, no tenía idea" o "Sí, lo he visto un par de veces", cuando viven con él. * Hace poco (2012) se supo que sus padres fueron banqueros del mismo banco que Masahiro ha publicitado desde 2009, su padre por 16 años y su mamá por 7. Los del banco tampoco sabían. Sin embargo, se jubilaron jóvenes (se estipula que entre los 45~50). Debido a esto son ellos los que administran las más de 10 cuentas que tiene. * Fue uno de los portadores de la antorcha en los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012. * Recibió bastantes alabanzas en el drama The King 2hearts por su actuación. * A finales del 2012, en una entrevista para 'Entertainment Relay', declaró que su grupo femenino favorito es "SISTERS". * Todos sus vídeos musicales los protagoniza él mismo. * Quedó en el primer puesto en una encuesta del "Esposo Ideal" en el programa K-Stars News. Y volvió a confirmar su posición en el programa de ranking; Let's Live Kindly. * Le gustaría una relación seria, no importa si la mujer es o no japonesa. * Su canción: "Will you Marry Me?" sale en el primer capítulo de Big, en el capítulo 16 de Prosecutor Princess, en el capítulo 20 de A Gentleman’s Dignity en el primer capitulo de Marriage no Dating y también en el 3 de The Prime Minister and I. * Dicen las fans, y las no fans, que han podido verlo en persona, que es una de las personas menos fotogénicas que existe, ya que después de verlo; "Uno se queda pasmado viendo lo guapo y masculino que es en persona. Las fotografías no le hacen justicia". * El 1 de enero de 2014 la LM Ent.' confirmó que Yuna mantenía una relación con él desde septiembre del 2013, y posteriormente la agencia de Masahiro ('HappyRace Ent.) lo confirmó. * El 9 de junio del 2014, sufrió un accidente en su ojo izquierdo con un cuchillo de utilería, mientras grababa una escena de acción para el drama You're All Surrounded. Fue llevado de urgencia al hospital más cercano, donde lo diagnosticaron con "daño a la córnea" y "hemorragia intraocular". Informaron que Masahiro tenía pensado ir rápido al hospital y regresar lo antes posible al set, al tener muchas escenas ese día, sin embargo, cuando salieron los resultados los doctores le dijeron que necesitaba reposo absoluto; de otra manera podría empeorar. Aún así, el 13 de junio volvió al set. Su agencia dijo que aunque no estaba sano completamente, había estado mejorando rápidamente. * Su canción '''"You're My Girl" está entre las 10 canciones más populares de la última década de Japón, escogidas por los medios de comunicación. La lista se realizó en febrero del 2015. * Masahiro admitió que no deja mensajes en su página web muy seguido (excepto en ocasiones especiales) porque es malo usando computadoras. En el programa del 2013 Noona Over Flowers ''usaba un mapa de papel para ubicarse (el programa se desarrolló principalmente en Croacia), y no fue hasta que una de las ''Noonas ''le enseñó el teléfono que no supo del ''Google Map, dijo que era maravilloso. * Fue el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, en la escuela media y secundaria. * Compró su propio disco pirateado cuando estaba en China, grabando para 1N2D porque pensaba que era interesante. * Usa sus propias canciones como tono de espera en su celular, no tiene ringtones porque usualmente lo tiene en modo vibrador. * Fue el sama del actor Jorji Hamada y Yosseop de The Songs en sus días de colegio. * Su banda preferida extranjera es Maroon 5 y su actriz favorita es Sharon Stone. * No tuvo permitido tener teléfono durante 5 años; 2 años de pre-debut y 3 como celebridad. Contó que a medida que pasaban los años, la gente seguía pensando que no tenía teléfono, así que no le pedían su número. Y que hasta la fecha (2011) sólo tenía el número de 3 mujeres (celebridades) en su agenda; Aunque lo dijo de forma de demostrar su poca popularidad, causó la envidia en el sector masculino que estaba presente, porque todas son consideradas de las actrices más bellas, diciéndole "¿De qué te quejas?". * Heechul de CF4 dijo que Masahiro nunca maldice, incluso en privado. * El 13 de Agosto del 2015, después de 1 año y 9 meses de relación, se confirma la separación entre él y Yuna de Pink Womens, debido a sus apretadas agendas. LM. Ent. añadió que finalizaron su relación en términos amigables, mientras que su agencia, HappyRace. Ent sólo dijo que no tenían detalles de la separación al ser parte de su vida privada. * En septiembre del 2015 se lanzó una lista de los actores mejores pagados de la industria japonesa, Masahiro quedó en el segundo grupo, junto a Minho Lee, cobrando $58.700 dolares por capítulo. Cabe destacar que Masahiro era el único cantante que figuraba entre los mejores 10. * El 1ro de Febrero del 2016, ingresó como soldado activo al Servicio Militar Obligatorio, cerca de 300 fans viajaron desde distintas partes del mundo hasta la Base Militar en Nonsan para despedirlo. * Lanzó un single en el mismo momento que le llegó la carta de la nación informándole que tenía que irse. El single titulado "I'm Going to Army" obtuvo un All-Kill en las listas de música coreanas, tan pronto como se lanzó. Al otro día, 22 de enero, su canción seguía como N°1 en 6 de las 8 listas más importantes. * Su último single titulado "Meet Someone Like Me" fue un regalo de PSY, quien desde diciembre del 2015 había mostrado su interés por escribir la última canción de Masahiro (antes de su servicio) así como él escribió y compuso su primera. Masahiro dijo que estaba pensando en qué dejarle a sus fans como regalo mientras él estaba adentro, y como PSY estaba ofreciendo decidieron tomar la oferta. * En marzo de 2016 se realizó una lista de "Las 7 casas más extravagantemente caras de las celebridades", su casa de Tokyo ocupó el puesto N°4, al estar evaluada en más de $3 millones de dólares. * Uno de sus mejores amigos, Minato Tsubasa de For Men´s le envió un vídeo y un álbum firmado por las chicas de HeartKO, ya que cuando lo llamó al ejercito, Masahiro le comentó que le estaba gustando el grupo de chicas HeartKO en estos días. “Una de las integrantes al parecer, envió un mensaje de video diciendo ‘Masahiro oppa, buena suerte con tu servicio militar’. Masahiro ahora comienza su día viendo ese video”. * En junio de este año, los internautas hicieron una lista de las estrellas masculina del '87 que creían tendrían las carreras más largas siendo Top Stars. Masahiro quedó en primer lugar con 27.0% de los votos, sobre estrellas como Talein Moka (14.1%) y Minho Lee (11.6%). La encuesta fue realizada por más de 15.000 fans quienes dijeron que el ser talentoso en las 3 áreas del entretenimiento era una gran ventaja. * Salió de su servicio militar obligatorio el 30 de Octubre de 2017. Ofrecio una conferencia de prensa en la que expreso lo siguiente: “Durante mi servicio, viví con incontables pensamientos en mi cabeza sobre lo que haría o lo que querría hacer una vez que me dieran el alta, pero ahora que en realidad me han dado de alta, no tengo ningún pensamiento en particular en mi cabeza. Incluso ahora mismo, recibir mi aviso de baja y mi placa de soldado y estar frente a todos ustedes, no me parece real. Creo que una vez que regrese a casa y salude a mis padres , y tome un tiempo para asimilarlo, es entonces cuando seré capaz de aceptar la realidad. En general, pude regresar de manera segura y sin lesiones gracias a su amor y apoyo este último año y nueve meses , y pude recibir mucha energía buena en las fuerzas especiales. Con esa energía y el aprendizaje, me prepararé para poder saludarlos a todos lo más rápido posible con mi trabajo. Estoy agradecido de que la gente me haya esperado tanto. Me prepararé duro para poder cumplir sus expectativas. Gracias.” * Regreso como actor después de cumplir con su servicio militar con el drama de fantasia Hwayugi. * Hizo su regreso a los programas de variedades con Master in the house con el 11.1% superando a programas como Running Man. Galería Masahiro.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:ACantante Categoría:ASolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:HappyRace Entertainment